


Busybody

by DesertVixen



Category: Clue | Cluedo (Board Game)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Scarlet not enjoying her visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busybody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharad_crewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_crewe/gifts).



Miss Scarlet was becoming quite vexed with Mrs. Peabody. The fussy busybody kept dragging her from room to room, suggesting that Miss Scarlet had killed Mr. Boddy.

Nonsense, of course. Why would she kill Mr. Boddy before she could marry him? There was no money in that. 

Now, once she had become Mrs. Boddy, perhaps she could have arranged an accident…although black wasn’t her color.

Too bad one of the other guests had killed him. She would have to find another idiot with more money than brains.

On the other hand, killing Mrs. Peabody sounded like a good idea…

**Author's Note:**

> We've all had that game where a player is dragging us around...


End file.
